Drabbles KiriKami
by Monedita123
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles de la pareja Kirishima x Kaminari de Boku no Hero Academia.
1. Pijama de conejitos

**[ Drabble #1 Pijama de conejitos ]**

—Kaminari...

El rostro de Kirishima denotaba decepción al ver lo que estaba al frente de él.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquirió el rubio que se hallaba en la cama del contrario observándole con cierta duda.

—¡¿Por qué te has puesto un pijama de conejitos?! —reclamó aquel pelirrojo mientras señalaba al susodicho.

—¡Me lo regaló Jirou diciendo que me vería genial usándolo! —respondió diciendo toda la verdad.

Esa Jirou se la había vuelto a jugar.

—¡No es nada varonil! —replicó Eijirou.

A veces el pelirrojo se preguntaba por qué se había enamorado de aquel rubio. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer; ese idiota se había ganado su corazón.

—¡Pero son conejitos amarillos que expulsan rayos! —se defendió Denki.

Se suponía que esta noche Kirishima y Kaminari iban a dormir juntos y tener su deseada " _primera vez_ ". Pero aquella disputa tan idiota duró más de lo previsto y el problema del pijama de conejitos lo arruinó todo.

Otro día, tal vez...

Más suerte la próxima vez, Kirishima.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Bueno, esto surgió básicamente después de ver en Facebook un ejercicio donde escribir a tu OTP discutiendo porque uno lleva un pijama de conejitos.**

 **Así que a partir de ahora, cualquier cosa random KiriKami de menos de 500 palabras que se me ocurra o que vea como ejercicio en la página "Es de Fanfics", la publicaré aquí.**


	2. Baile

**[ Drabble #2 Baile ]**

Había llegado el día del baile que se celebraba todos los años a final de curso en U.A., pero ciertos jóvenes se habían quedado solos. Era tradición que se hiciesen parejas entre un hombre y una mujer, pero esta vez Eijirou y Denki llegaron tarde a enterarse y todas las chicas de la clase ya tenían acompañante.

—Mira el lado positivo, no somos los únicos —comentó Kaminari mientras se apoyaba en la barra donde se pedían las bebidas.

—Bueno, solo habían seis chicas... supongo que es normal —dijo Kirishima dándole un sorbo a su refresco.

Básicamente los que habían conseguido una con quien bailar fueron Kouda, Satou, Shouji, Tokoyami, Ojirou y... Mineta.

—Aunque aún me sigo preguntando algo —continuó Denki—. ¡¿Cómo es que Mineta tiene pareja de baile?!

—Seguro que usó algún truco sucio —opinó Eijirou restándole importancia.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras veían cómo los demás bailaban y disfrutaban de la fiesta.

—Kaminari —introdujo el pelirrojo mirando a otro lado y pasando una mano por su nuca—, ¿y si bailamos? —finalizó nervioso por la posible respuesta negativa que podría obtener al respecto.

Pero no iba a ser así.

Aquel rubio se sorprendió ante esas palabras provenientes de la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos a diario. Nunca se había planteado si lo que sentía por Kirishima era algo más que amistad, pero conforme pasaban los días se dio cuenta de que deseaba más que eso.

—Bueno... —respondió tratando de ocultar la gran sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro al oír la petición de Kirishima—. ¿Por qué no?

Dicho esto, agarró de la mano a Eijirou y se lo llevó a la pista en la que se encontraban las diversas parejas de todas las clases bailando; la canción que estaba sonando era una bastante lenta.

—Sabes bailar, ¿verdad? —inquirió el rubio mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello de aquel pelirrojo.

—¡Pues claro! —respondió este haciendo un pequeño puchero y fingiendo que aquel comentario le había ofendido.

Aunque en realidad era mentira. Kirishima no sabía bailar y Kaminari tuvo que guiarle durante toda la canción en la que más de la mitad de su clase les estuvieron observando con extrañeza y comenzando ciertos rumores que en parte eran verdad.

¿Se gustaban mutuamente? Sí.

¿Estaban saliendo? Todavía no.

¿Se habían besado? Probablemente ocurriría en un futuro no muy lejano.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Esto surgió básicamente de un sueño que tuve hoy en el que Kaminari, Kirishima y Bakugou estaban en una fiesta sin pareja de baile y al final terminaban los tres follando.**

 **Fue uno de los sueños más bonitos que tuve en mi vida.**


	3. Miedo

**[ Drabble #3 Miedo ]**

Quizás, para Kaminari, sí había sido una mala idea ver aquella película de terror por la noche. A pesar de que la vieron casi toda la clase de 1-A estando juntos, las imágenes sangrientas y momentos impredecibles no dejaban de rondar por su mente mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño en su respectiva habitación.

 _"Solo es una película..."_

Pero Denki era alguien bastante miedoso.

Al principio se negó nervioso y optó por recomendar una de acción, pero todos sus compañeros, a excepción de algunos que también eran débiles ante situaciones de miedo, parecían de acuerdo con ver una sangrienta y de terror. Obviamente, aquel rubio no iba a dejar que notasen lo que de verdad sentía.

—Maldición... —murmuró arropándose y mirando con inquietud toda su habitación.

Un ruido procedente de la puerta hizo que se sobresaltase y se levantase velozmente a encender la luz. Cuando la abrió, no había nadie.

Tal vez solo había una persona a la que podía acudir en esos momentos.

 **[…]**

—Kirishima —murmuró tocando la puerta del cuarto de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Kaminari? —bostezó Eijirou al abrirla y ver a su amigo a estas horas de la noche—. ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si... —trató de decir, pero se veía demasiado nervioso.

—¡Ah, ya sé! —exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa—. ¿Es por la película que vimos hace un rato?

La cara que puso Denki le dio a entender que sí; su amigo eléctrico no podía dormir por esa razón.

—¡Si tenías miedo solo debías de haberlo dicho! —prosiguió aquel pelirrojo mientras dejaba pasar a Denki.

—¡Pero pensarían que no soy genial! —se quejó—. Además, ¡seguro que Jirou se burlaría!

Kirishima se limitó a reír y echarse de nuevo en su cama, dejando espacio para que Kaminari se acomodase a su lado.

—A mí me gustas tal y como eres —aplicó Eijirou provocando que su amigo no pudiera evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario—. Aunque podrías intentar ser más varonil... —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¡¿Por qué eres así?! —reclamó; no era justo que siempre le pillase por sorpresa con ese tipo de afirmaciones.

—¿Quieres que durmamos abrazados por si tienes pesadillas? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ignorando lo que acababa de decir el chico eléctrico.

No hizo falta una respuesta. Denki se acurrucó en el pecho de Eijirou y cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido abrazo que este le proporcionaba.

—Idiota.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **El fluff es mi debilidad y creo que se nota (?)**


	4. Madrugar

**[ Drabble #4 Madrugar ]** **  
**

Muchas veces todos se habían preguntado por qué Kaminari últimamente se levantaba temprano. Siempre era de los que más les costaba madrugar y más dormían, pero aún así, un día normal, se había puesto el despertador a las 5 am por una única razón.

 _Porque si es por Kirishima, Kaminari es capaz de perturbar su querido sueño y mucho más._

—¿Crees que los demás sospechen de algo? —inquirió Denki, el cual se hallaba acurrucado con Eijirou en la cama de este.

—Supongo... que no —respondió acomodándose mejor para sentir más a su _amigo_ —. Pero ya va siendo hora de que regreses a tu cuarto, los demás no tardarán en despertarse —comentó lo que se debía de hacer, pero lo que a su vez su cuerpo parecía no querer.

Kirishima y Kaminari estaban saliendo pero el único que lo sabía era Bakugou, el cual fingía que no le importaba y nunca sacaba el tema, pero que en el fondo sentía curiosidad por la relación de estos dos. Básicamente se enteró por casualidad, cuando una mañana cualquiera madrugó para reclamarle una cosa que hizo Eijirou y, sin tocar la puerta, entró en la habitación del pelirrojo y los vio a él y a Denki acurrucados mientras jugueteaban entre ellos.

—¿Y si faltamos a clase? —sugirió Kaminari negándose por completo a separarse.

—¡Obviamente que se darán cuenta! —exclamó Kirishima tratando de ignorar el puchero que puso el rubio ante su respuesta, pero que no podía puesto que le pareció condenadamente adorable.

El único momento en el que podían estar así de juntos era por la mañana, cuando aún todos dormían. Una vez lo intentaron hacer por la noche, pero siempre había alguien rondando por el pasillo y, además, Mineta era de los que se quedaban hasta las dos de la madrugada viendo, a escondidas, porno en la sala común. Obviamente sospecharía.

—¿Y no sería mejor decirle a todos que estamos en una relación? —añadió el pelirrojo mientras contemplaba cómo Denki se negaba a levantarse de la cama y se aferraba a su cuerpo.

—¡No estoy preparado para las burlas de Jirou y Mineta! —respondió Kaminari algo frustrado al imaginar las bromas que harían sobre su sexualidad cuando se enterasen.

—¡Admitir la verdad es de hombres! —replicó Kirishima.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que casi toda la clase sospechaba porque Denki tardaba bastante en apagar el despertador cuando sonaba, haciendo que varios lo escuchasen... y que justo Kyouka y Minoru ya lo sabían.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **El fluff me puede, soy débil, ayy**_


	5. Confesión

**[ Drabble #5 Confesión ]**

—¡Me gustas!

Tan solo aquellas simples palabras fueron necesarias para que Kaminari pudiera comprender que lo que sentía su amigo no era solamente amistad. El pelirrojo estaba completamente enamorado del chico eléctrico y supuso que ya era el momento de decírselo porque no podía resistirse más a librarse de esos sentimientos, claramente, preparado para la posible respuesta negativa por parte del rubio.

—¡¿E-Eh?! —exclamó Denki totalmente anonadado.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Es asqueroso, ¿verdad?! —prosiguió Eijirou asimilando ya su derrota en lo que fue su primer amor y pensando en lo poco varonil que tenía que ser eso.

Pero en realidad no iba a ser así.

—¡Kirishima, eso no es justo! —reclamó Kaminari comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¡Solo recházame y ya! —continuó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos e interrumpiendo lo que quería seguir diciendo su _amigo_.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —siguió quejándose Denki mientras trataba de tranquilizarse un poco puesto que Kirishima había arruinado su plan perfecto—. ¿Por qué te rechazaría?

—¿Eh? —inquirió Eijirou abriendo los ojos y mirando a aquel rubio que parecía estar comenzando a avergonzarse cada vez más—. ¿No vas a rechazarme?

—¡I-Iba a ser yo el primero en confesarse! —aplicó Kaminari con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero te adelantaste...

—¿Eh?

Según Kirishima, todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad... pero era verdad.  
Kaminari llevaba planeando cómo confesarse a Eijirou desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero siempre terminaba haciendo alguna idiotez que le impedía decírselo e incluso las veces en las que lo tuvo fácil, simplemente le dio demasiada vergüenza y optó por aplazarlo más tiempo.  
Y ahora, el pelirrojo se le había adelantado.

—¡Que tú también me gustas! —confesó Denki totalmente ruborizado—. Pero no se lo digas a Mineta, que sino dejará de pasarme porno... —finalizó casi murmurando esto último.

—¿Eh?

—¡Deja de decir " _¿Eh?_ "! —se quejó Kaminari ante los cortos comentarios de la persona que amaba.

—¡Kaminari! —exclamó Kirishima abalanzándose encima de Denki y comenzando a apretujarle cada vez más fuerte—. No sabes lo feliz que me haces... —murmuró con unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio.

Aquel chico eléctrico iba a decir algo, pero no pudo porque la falta de oxígeno le impidió articular palabra alguna. Eijirou se había pasado con el abrazo.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que había alguien observando toda esa escena mientras los miraba con una expresión aterrorizada.

—La decepción, la traición hermano... —murmuró Mineta para sí al ver que Kaminari estaba enamorado de un hombre—. Se lo diré a todos...

 **[…]**


	6. Halloween

**[ Drabble #6 Halloween ]**

Había llegado el tan preciado día de Halloween y cierto rubio eléctrico se hallaba en su habitación preparando su disfraz para dicha fecha.

—¿Y cómo se supone que pongo esto...? —murmuró para sí al ver la colita de diablillo que tenía que usar.

—¡Kaminari! —cierta voz que procedía de detrás de la puerta llamó su atención—. ¡Te estamos esperando!

Era Kirishima.

Casi toda la clase se había disfrazado y habían quedado en ir por ahí a pedir dulces. Todos estaban en la sala principal hablando de sus disfraces y esperando a la única persona que faltaba: Denki.

—¿Puedo entrar? —inquirió el pelirrojo recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del rubio y hallándole confuso mientras seguía tratando de investigar cómo diablos se ponía esa cola.

—Kirishima... —murmuró acercándose y siguiendo contemplando dicho objeto del disfraz con extrañeza—. ¿Me ayudas con esto?

Eijirou tragó saliva al ver la colita de diablillo.  
Se suponía que eso iba detrás... de Kaminari.

—¡C-Claro! —accedió con una sonrisa nerviosa a ayudar a su buen amigo, el cual ya se había dado la vuelta.

—¡No sé cómo ponérmela! —comentaba el joven eléctrico mientras se alzaba la camisa roja del disfraz y dejaba ver su espalda.

Eijirou volvió a tragar saliva.

—Creo que aquí tiene algo para que se pueda pegar... —comentó el pelirrojo mientras acercaba dicha cola con lentitud y posicionaba inconscientemente su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su amigo.

—¡Mgh! —soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de Kirishima, el cual después de eso no pudo evitar ponerse igual de rojo que su cabello—. Tienes las manos bastante frías —comentó girándose y vio que Eijirou ya había conseguido colocar la cola de diablillo—. ¡Oh, gracias! —prosiguió sonriéndole—. ¿Kirishima...?

Kirishima seguía rojo como un tomate y no podía procesar las imágenes que estaban comenzando a inundar su mente de pensamientos no muy puros.

Ese sí había sido un bonito Halloween para el pelirrojo.

 **[...]**


	7. Frío

**[ Drabble #7 Frío ]**

La época de invierno era algo bastante problemático para muchas personas. Ni siquiera estar en casa les permitía sentirse tan cálidos como lo deseaban, y ese era el caso de cierto rubio eléctrico.

—¡Qué frío! —se quejaba mientras hacía lo posible por jalar más manta de la que compartía con ciertos amigos suyos.

Ashido, Sero, Kirishima, Kaminari y Bakugou se hallaban en la habitación de la chica de cabello rosa viendo una película, todos sentados en su cama y tratando de abrigarse como fuera posible.

—¡NO TE QUEDES CON TODA LA MANTA, MIERDA! —reclamó Katsuki al ver cómo Denki jalaba de más para cubrirse y quitándosela por completo.

—¡Hace demasiado frío! —replicó tratando de darse algo de calor con sus propios brazos.

—¡Shhh! ¡Está en la mejor parte! —dijo Ashido con gran concentración en la pantalla de su televisión en la que se podía contemplar una de las películas de Honeyworks.

—¿Ahora es cuando se confiesa...? —inquirió Sero no muy convencido por lo que estaban viendo.

—¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TENÍAMOS QUE VER ROMANCE?! —se quejó Bakugou con rabia.

—¡Porque fui yo la que ganó en piedra, papel o tijeras! —explicó la joven rápidamente para luego seguir concentrada en su película.

Por otro lado, el rubio eléctrico no se podía calmar por el frío que sentía. Encima, el hecho de no tener manta porque Bakugou se la había confiscado, era peor.

Pero aquello no había pasado desapercibido por parte de cierto pelirrojo.

—¿Tanto frío tienes? —inquirió Kirishima en voz baja después de haberse acercado a Kaminari y colocado a su lado, por detrás de los otros tres jóvenes que miraban la televisión.

Pero Denki no pudo responder al sentir cómo Eijirou lo atraía hacia sí y le abrazaba por detrás para brindarle cierto calor, que esta vez, se multiplicó por dos al sentir las cálidas manos de su amigo y como apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro.

Definitivamente, Kaminari ya había entrado en calor.

 **[...]**


End file.
